


Expensive Leather

by crudescere



Category: GOT7
Genre: Funny, Just please give it a try, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Second POV, hints at sex, idk what this is so im not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere
Summary: Jaebeom and Jackson screws each other and you’re there.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Expensive Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/gifts).



> Sabeen made me write this. Just something short to get this idea out of my system.

Being at the receiving end of physical force isn’t something new to you. You’re used to the violent smashes, to the hard press of the weight atop you, to the never ending digs at your soft flesh – accustomed to being squished until you lose your breath and suffocates in silence. 

It’s not always so bad though. Sometimes, it’s a gentle caress, soft and warm and makes you silent for an entirely different reason; sometimes the weight above you is so tender, you don’t even squeak, no protests, all welcoming.

But this time, this situation happening above you – it’s not the first but oh god does the feeling never cease to make you want to hide, make you want to splinter and give up just to see how they’ll react, what they will do. Probably continue their stint since the two are shameless. You’ve always known, but it still surprises you every fucking time. 

You feel more than see Jaebeom practically throw Jackson on you, the younger's full weight deposited on you without warning. A hard puff of air escapes from you and you wonder for the nth time just how you manage to get in this situation. And before you recover from the harsh blow of solid masculine muscles, you see Jaebeom walking closer with that deadly glint in his eyes and an equally deadly smirk. You feel Jackson tremble from above you, obviously excited for what’s about to come. All you can think of is: any minute now, Jackson will start salivating and would drool all over you. You brace yourself for it. 

“Hyung,” you hear Jackson pant and almost rolls your eyes. Jackson is always such an overly eager bitch when it comes to Jaebeom’s dick. “Do me good.”

“Oh I will,” Jaebum says and pins Jackson down. You feel his knees dig at your sides. It’s always uncomfortable when someone presses their pointy joints at you but they don’t care. Even if you voice it out, they don’t care. Especially Jackson and Jaebeom. You know from experience that they can’t register anyone else, only have eyes for each other when they get in this mood. They don’t care that you’re with them and witnessing,  feeling , the way they fuck. “It’s been too long.”

At this, you cry in protest. It hasn’t even been a week since you saw them going at it on the kitchen sink. And the week before that, it’s against the door. And the week before that week, it’s right on the floor beside your feet. The two are rabid dogs, always in heat. And they seem to always be in your line of vision whenever they get handsy. 

Jackson releases a whiny moan simultaneously with the deep rumbling of Jaebeom’s groan. It snaps you to focus and you suddenly realize that the two are now completely naked. You’re actually amazed at their hastiness, at how enthusiastic they are this time around. 

Jaebeom isn’t always a savage beast wanting to destroy Jackson and Jackson isn’t always a needy fucker screaming about the ten ways Jaebeom should rearrange his insides. No, sometimes they are sweet, slow. You’ve seen Jackson cry from the impossibly languorous pace at which Jaebeom does him. You’ve witnessed Jaebeom place sickeningly sweet kisses all over Jackson as he worships his boyfriend. There are times when they just exude adoration for each other and during those times, you actually enjoy being present to be a part of their glorious love making. 

However, right now, as Jackson grips you so hard – you don’t know what to make of it. It’s not a pleasant feeling, it hurts, your skin stretching and tearing to bits, a testament to how strong Jackson is and to how much pleasure Jaebeom is making him feel. 

Jaebeom almost slaps you, punches hard that you’ll surely develop a bruise tomorrow. “I’ve got you, baby.”

“Harder, hyung,” Jackson cries out. You cry along with him because Jaebeom is driving into Jackson so hard, you start to shake. Your legs get wobbly and you tremble as well, a shiver so strong racks your body and you fear you might break – just how Jackson is crumbling on top of you. 

You feel it now – the wetness. Jackson’s back is damp with sweat. It seeps into you, transferring the salty liquid to your own skin and flesh. Jaebeom is sweating as well, droplets gathering at his chin and ever so slowly dripping. You have no choice but to swallow the droplets. It’s expectedly salty, like Jackson’s tears.

Jackson digs a foot on you and you wince. He’s now writhing, screaming profanities and Jaebeom’s name. Jaebeom is relentless, continuing to impale Jackson and trying to break you. Your fear that he’s not far along materializes – you actually feel one of your legs fracture, breaking into two like a flimsy twig. 

You crack, falling to your hands and knees, uneven and damaged, but they don’t stop. Instead, you hear their deep voices harmonize in sheepish laughter, the vibrations pissing you off at the audacity of them making fun of your broken state. 

“Oops?” You hear Jackson say. 

“Don’t worry about it, Jacks,” Jaebeom mocks and resumes screwing Jackson to next week. 

You groan out loud but that doesn’t derail them, doesn’t earn you anything but a slight raise of Jaebeom’s brow. They don’t care. Not when Jackson is screaming at the top of his lungs, belting notes so high, you actually think even the glass panes of the windows will shatter. Not when Jaebeom is growling like a starved lion in the savanna, going in for the kill. And perhaps he is. 

The motions over you falter in rhythm. You prepare for the climax, thankful that all of this is coming to an end. 

They come in sync with a shudder.

You then feel more wetness on you but this time it’s not damp sweat. It’s a lot of fluid, quite sticky and oh god the smell, it will stick on you for months! Especially so because Jaebeom and Jackson can’t be bothered to clean you up.

The sick realization that Jackson came all over you, and that his hole is leaking of Jaebeom’s cum which drips all over you as well – you want to scream. The two really are shameless. 

“We made a mess,” Jackson chuckles. 

“No,  you made a mess. It’s all you, Jacks,” Jaebeom replies. 

You made me a mess , you want to scold them. You want to tell them to at least wipe you off of the sticky white residue before it dries and makes a permanent mark on your skin. 

But they were already lost in their own world, again, cuddling and whispering sweet nothings against each other’s ears, giggling like there’s no tomorrow, and completely abandoning you to your messy state. 

You watch as Jackson drifts off to sleep. You watch as Jaebeom pats his head lovingly, placing a soft kiss at the top of his hair. You watch as Jaebeom falls asleep as well. 

You feel the weight of them settle. 

You surrender to your fate of having cum stains all over you. 

You accept that this isn't the last, that this will happen again. You can only hope that it’s not right after the two wakes up from their post coital nap. You and your broken leg need a break.

You watch them slumber away, not able to do anything. 

You carry their weight in silence because that’s what couches like you do. No matter how expensive your upholstery leather is.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly encouraged!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Talk to me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/crudescere) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/crudescere)  
> !


End file.
